


Angel Mojo Express

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Episode Related, Female Castiel, First Kiss, Men of Letters Bunker, Pizza Man Dean, The Pizza Man, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: A rogue angel sends Dean back in time where he meets a beautiful woman that he has an instant connection with.... A profound bond, if you will...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I knocked this out after 12x10 ep. Hopefully this will be the start of me getting over my writers block. Spoilers for anyone who didn't watch it yet.  
> * Also I have no idea where Sam is in this but whatever.*  
> Kudos and comments and yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“Where? Where did you send him?” Castiel yelled at his brother, shaking him by the collar. His voice echoed off the tiled walls of the bunker.

The angel laughed, spitting out blood, the red staining his face. “Don’t you wish I’d tell you? You might as well kill me cus you’ll never find him or get him back.”

“Oh I will find him.” Castiel said coldly as he ran his angel blade through his brother.

*****

Dean grunted as he pushed himself off the ground. He couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe that he had gotten tricked by that douche. What was this? Amateur hour? He shook his head to clear it. Man, he hated taking the Angel Mojo Express.

He looked around. Middle of the fucking forest. Great. Hoping that Cas had his ears on he squeezed his eyes shut and shouted out. “Cas? Castiel? Kinda lost here. Could use a little help.” Peeking one eye open, he looked around for his angel.

He found a woman instead.

“Uh, hi there.” Dean smiled slightly, never one to resist a pretty face. And she was pretty with her olive skin, deep blue eyes and wavy made-for-sex dark hair. The clothes she wore though were something out of some chick-flicky movie set in England or something. What do you expect, they were old, and he knew enough about time travel to know that it had happened to him once again. Shit.

The woman tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, considering. “You are lost.”

“Uh, yeah. Listen, do you know where the nearest town is by any chance? I might be able to find my friend if you could just point me in the right direction.” And by find, he meant summon Castiel or maybe figure out some way to communicate like he had with the Kronos thing. Dean doubted that douche would spill any info on where he had sent the hunter.

“There are no towns or cities for several miles. However, my vess… I mean my home is available for you to rest at. It’s not far.” The woman turned stiffly in the opposite direction before walking away. Clearly she expected Dean to follow her.

Dean’s eyes narrowed. He had heard it, the slip-up. Vessel. That means it was either a demon trying to lure him into a trap or an angel in hiding. This time period they were few and far between on the ground.

They made it to the small home shortly. The woman stood stiffly, her back razor straight as she eyed the hunter.

“Got any water? Kinda parched.” Dean asked. Holy water test here he comes, he thought gripping the prayer beads in his clenched fist.

She nodded, then looked around searching for glasses and water. Dean eyed her, she didn’t seem like she knew where anything was. “Are you sure this is your place?”

“Yes. I am quite certain.” She nodded.

Dean frowned and decided to go old school with this to test. Under his breath he began whispering, _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis_ …”

“I am not a demon. I am an angel of the Lord.” The woman looked over at him, tilting her head again. A small smile lifted the corner of her mouth, as though she were amused by this mere human. Dean wished she would stop doing that. She stepped closer to Dean, barely leaving more than a few inches between them. Looking up into his eyes, she studied him, unblinking with her wide blue eyes. “And you, you appear to have met with my kind before.” She said, surprised.

Dean knew logically that he should step away. Or at the very least be uncomfortable by her proximity, but he wasn’t. He was drawn to her, and he couldn’t place why. His voice was soft when he answered her. “Yes. Yes I have.” He couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping to her lips. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t that she wasn’t just beautiful, there was no doubt she was. But there was a connection that kept teasing at the corner of his soul that kept calling out that this angel was _home._

She didn’t move when Dean lowered his head. She didn’t move when his lips brushed over hers. She didn’t even close her eyes or breathe. Dean pulled back after a moment, feeling foolish.

“Why did you do that? What was there to be gained by such action? I do not understand.” Her lips twitched a little as she spoke.

“I’m sorry.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, which had gotten extremely warm. “I know I shouldn’t have done it but… I don’t know. I just felt like there might be something between us. Sorry.”

“You said that already.” She looked down and considered a moment before looking back at Dean. “As an angel I am very rarely on Earth, and even rarer am I in a form to interact with mortals. Unlike my brothers and sisters I do crave a deeper understanding of humans and their behaviors.”

“Okay?” Dean said cautiously.

She stepped even closer, and placed a hand on Dean’s left shoulder. “If you are willing, perhaps we could try that once more to satisfy my curiosity.”

Dean’s eyes glanced at the hand on his shoulder. There it was again, that feeling. “Just follow my lead,” he said before ducking down for another kiss.

It started slow, like first kiss ever closed mouth slow. But then… He didn’t know how it had changed so fast. He licked his way into her lips, pulling back only to suck briefly on her bottom lip. In seconds he was practically devouring her. Dean lifted her, and swung her to the nearest wall, pressing closely as he continued to kiss her.

_Why did this feel so right? I don’t even know her._

Eventually Dean backed away. He was out of breath and his heart was racing. She appeared to be in the same boat. Her eyes were somewhat glazed and her cheeks flushed. He joked, “I call that my Pizza Man move.”

“You’re a ‘pizza man’?” She asked, confused.

“Never mind.” He smiled, licking his lips. He was pretty sure that he was going to be able to taste her there for a while. “Hey, listen. Since you’re an angel, would you be one and send me back to my own time? Kinda left my best buddy in a lurch fighting a rogue angel when I pulled a Marty McFly.”

“Who is Marty McFly?”

“It’s too complicated to explain.”

“Alright. I believe that I should be able to send you back to your time period. The same amount of time will have passed however.” She warned.

“Okay then.” He gave her the coordinates to the bunker, the month, day and year, and about the time that he had been zapped out. Hopefully his own personal angel was okay. As she raised her hand to touch his forehead, he backed away. “Wait. Before I go, I’m Dean by the way. Don’t I get to at least learn who you are before stepping back on the road to San Jose?”

“You just said to send you to Kansas, not San Jose.” She frowned, but she quickly realized that he must be joking. “But you did call for me, Dean.”

He blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

“What?”

“When you arrived you prayed to me. That has not happened before, being prayed to specifically. I was curious. Now…” Without giving him any time to stop again Castiel sent the stranger from the future home to help his friend.

*****

Dean landed with a crash against the library table, knocking a chair over in the process. “Ow.” He groaned.

“Dean!”

Castiel came rushing around the corner when he had heard the noise, fearing that someone else was going to attack. But it was just the hunter safe and sound and…

“ _Hmmpghpsh_ ” Any words that he tried to get out were lost under Dean’s lips. His arms came up over the hunters shoulders, sinking into the kiss.

When Dean pulled back, he smiled down at the angel in his arms. “So do you know who Marty McFly is yet?”

Cas squinted at him, confused for a moment. Though considering that Dean had kissed any semblance of thought from him he was lucky to be thinking at all. But then a memory came rushing forward. Cas smiled. “Well, Metatron did download all of pop culture knowledge into me so yes. Welcome home Dean.”

"Why didn't you tell me Cas? That we had met. That I had..." Dean gestured with one hand.

"Planted one on me? Called yourself the pizza man?" Cas shrugged. "I tried to drop hints over the years, but as it hadn't happened for you yet, I would wait until you had."

Dean thought back over the memories he shared with Cas over the years. Especially the way Cas had looked at him after kissing Meg, like he had been showing Dean that yes he had learned that from the pizza man. A pizza man called Dean. With this new information, with what he had just done and gone through, it definitely shed a new rainbow colored light on everything. Looking down at Cas' wide blue eyes, he couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out sooner when he was with the other vessel.

"Yeah, well I know now. And like hell if I'm ever going to forget it."


End file.
